Down the Road
by AutobotStarlight
Summary: They've always been inseparable and will continue to be. A little drabble about how Prowl and Jazz travel down that road. Slash


**A/N:** So I have another song inspired Prowl/Jazz drabble for you all. As with the last one (Come Back and Let Me Love You) this one has been in the works for a while. I had some inspiration and what I wrote was awful. Lost inspiration and let the original copies gather computer dust. Listen to the song again and new inspiration struck and I kinda went a different route. I'm not 100% proud of it, but it's better than what I had before. So sorry if they seem a little OCC-ish and if the pace feels a little rushed or off. It is just a drabble and it just kinda took off on it's own.

I have thoughts about a second chapter since it's based on a song and the song goes into to more stuff, but I'm not sure where it would go. I've got a little (and I mean little) written for it. But, if you want, review and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy. And not beta-ed so any mistakes are my fault and I was too tired to notice them. Inspiration sure knows how to pick the time of day to write (aka midnight)

Inspiration and many things in the story from: "Down the Road" by Kenny Chesney ft. Mac McAnally. Although I did change some things. I'm sure you'll figure them out ;)

* * *

><p><em>I remember him always being there. From the moment I came home with my creators, he was in my life. He was my first friend, but from the very first interaction, my small and young processor knew there was something special about him. Since then we've been inseparable.<em>

8888888888888888888888

The youngling walked down the street with a slight flutter in his doorwings. Passing the third house, he turned into the walkway of the fourth and once he reached the door, he knocked. The sound of steps reached his audios and his developing wings felt the door open before he saw it. The face that appeared on the other side was the only thing in this world that could make him smile fully. He loved his creators but the other young mech just had this air about him that made the doorwinger unable to do anything but smile. The visor on the other youngling brightened and the grin on his face grew till it covered his whole face.

"What'cha doin' here Prowler?" the visored youngling asked, already knowing the answer but loved hearing his friend say it out loud.

"No reason in particular." Prowl replied at first. After a slight pause and with a small smile appearing on his faceplates, he added "Would you like one?"

The other youngling laughed and stood aside to let his friend inside his home. Prowl walked past him but before he got very far he was hugged from behind. "Any excuse ta see ya is fine by meh" the visored youngling whispered before releasing him, grabbing his hand and dragging him to his room to play with their favorite toys.

8888888888888888888888

_Things slowly changed, but the pace allowed us to accustom ourselves to the changes. Just like in our childhood our Academy days were spent together but we interacted with a new assortment of mechs and made new friends. I knew why he was my best friend but I could never fathom why he felt the same about me._

8888888888888888888888

The young mech walked down the hallway after stepping off the elevator. Bouncing on his pedes, but still silent, he made his way to the fourth door on the right side. He tapped on the door and only had to wait a nanoclick before his horns picked up the sound of familiar steps. When the door opened, Prowl smiled as he always did, but it seemed a little forced.

"Jazz, it's late and we're going to get in trouble" Prowl stated but Jazz wasn't having any of it.

"Well let meh in so no one notices I'm standin' here" he replied and with one look Prowl knew it was over. He moved so Jazz could enter and quietly shut the door after him. "Gonna tell meh what's botherin' ya?" he asked after he sat down in Prowl's desk chair. Prowl looked at him and chuckled a little before he sat on the edge of his berth.

"I'm that easy to read?" he asked. Jazz only smirked.

"Ta meh? O'course. It's a practice I've mastered cuz I care." He responded but the smirk faded when he saw a look of hurt quickly flash across his friend's face before confusion settled.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care?" Jazz was taken aback by Prowl's question but quickly caught himself and moved to sit next to Prowl on the berth.

"Prowler, yer mah best friend. There's so many reasons why I care." He answered with sincerity and concern. He tried to look at Prowl in the optics but Prowl had his face turned. "I thought ya knew all that. What brought this on?" He asked, having some sort of idea, but wanted clarification. Prowl was quiet for a few nanoclicks before he looked at Jazz. He saw the concern and unhindered affection in the faceplates of his best friend.

"Some of the other students wondered what you could possibly see in someone like me. You are much more popular than I am and I don't seem to get along well with many of the other students." He stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts and continued. "They thought I was not listening and, as irrational as it was, I could not help but calculate the odds at how we became so close. They were not encouraging and I feared you were maybe not as true as I made myself to believe" he whispered the last part. He did not dare look at Jazz in the face, for he had felt him stiffen.

Jazz was shocked that Prowl had actually thought that of him. Surely he had shown Prowl that he truly and deeply cared for him. The more he thought about it though, the more he came to realize that while he had indeed shown Prowl, he had never truly expressed to Prowl how much their friendship meant to him. After what seemed like breems, Jazz finally realized Prowl was still not looking at him. Lifting his hand to force Prowl to look at him he started to speak.

"Prowler, I…I'm sorry I never really told ya what ya meant ta meh. Ya have so many wonderful an' amazin' qualities that so many others look over. But I'm glad they do cuz then I get'cha all to mahself. Ya've got the biggest spark outta anyone I've ever met an' I cherish ev'ry moment we spend togetha." He stopped for a click to smile a sheepish smile at Prowl. "I've always wondered what I did ta deserve yer friendship." His hand had fallen to land upon Prowl's and as he finished speaking he gave it a squeeze. "Prowler ya will always have mah friendship an' no matter what happens, I'll always be here fer ya."

Prowl smiled at Jazz, and this time it was real.

8888888888888888888888

_We had started dating not long after Jazz had revealed to me just how much I truly meant to him. It was a natural progression; there was no over-dramatic revealing of love or the forced actions of others. It had happened on a normal orn, at a regular time, just the two of us working on a project together. We had leaned towards each other at the exact same moment and our lip plates had brushed. And naturally it went from there._

8888888888888888888888

The two graduate students walked down the path of the park together holding hands and enjoying their time together. Words were spoken, but not often, content they were to just be with one another. The artificial light created from the mech-made lamps started to fade as the glow of the crystals in the park started to brighten. Passing the fourth clump of crystalline structures, the couple sat on a nearby bench to take a breem or two to relax.

Jazz leaned his head on Prowl's shoulder and a content sigh passed through his lip plates. Prowl nuzzled one of his horns then lightly pressed his lip plates against the metal of Jazz's helm. The crystals near their bench started to gently vibrate and hum as the glow continued to brighten and change colors.

"Bond with me?" Prowl asked quietly and seemingly from nowhere. Jazz didn't jump or act startled to hear such a proposal. He simply raised his head, looked Prowl in the optics and let a small smile appear.

"One orn, but not now. When we're better prepared an' settled then yes. I wait fer that orn, but it's not now." he answered before placing both servos on the sides of his lover's helm and pulled their faces closer together. Visor to optic he whispered "I want ta an' don'cha ever doubt that." before bringing their lips together for a gentle but loving kiss.

**A/N:** So if you listen to the song and you think I should add another little drabbly chapter dealing with Bluestreak being their son let me know. I'm not a fan of Bluestreak/Sunstreaker so that won't be the couple but I will also not make an OC. He may just be an unnamed mech but maybe you can help me. :) Enjoy the rest of your day.


End file.
